Tatsuhito Ikoma
}} |image = Ikoma (manga).jpg |kanji = 生駒 達人 |Romaji = Ikoma Tatsuhito |gender = Male |alias = (by Jin) |Age = 19 |Hometown = Kyōto |Birthdate = April 29 |Constellation = Felis |Blood Type = B |Species = Human |Height = 173cm |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Team = Ikoma Unit |Occupation = Border Combatant |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank = No. 6 |Teammates = Satoshi Mizukami Kōji Oki Kai Minamisawa Maori Hosoi (Operator) |Relatives = Grandfather |Master = Grandfather |Main = Kogetsu Senkū Shield |Subs = Shield Bagworm |Usage Points = 11177 (Kogetsu) |Manga = Chapter 43 (Mentioned) Chapter 150 (Debut) |Game = Smash Borders }} |Ikoma Tatsuhito}} is the captain of Ikoma Unit and one of the 8 candidates for Fūjin. Appearance Ikoma has black hair that is slicked back. In battle, he wears large rectangular goggles. Personality Ikoma has an odd personality. He particularly likes being flashy on camera. He also enjoyed teasing Hosoi by calling her cute. He also seems to disregard battle strategies entirely, as he spent the whole time talking about girls he found cute and the new cafeteria menu instead of preparing for their upcoming battle. In order to further impress girls, he started practicing the guitar in secret, but he doesn't know when to reveal that, so he is considering switching to cooking. He also refused attacking Chika, worried that it would make him seem evil. Relationships Ikoma Unit Kōji Oki Ikoma appears to envy Oki's popularity with girls, though Ikoma insists he's not popular with girls at all. Ikoma is also annoyed by Oki's "good guy" image, telling Oki to stop acting like that when he said he didn't know if he was able to shoot Chika, and believes it to be a ruse. When Oki tries to make Ikoma take care of Chika instead, Ikoma refuses because it would make him seem evil, while Oki would be forgiven no matter what he does due to his "handsome aura", which flusters Oki. Kai Minamisawa Satoshi Mizukami Maori Hosoi Quotes * (About Tamakoma Second) "Tamakoma Second seems dangerous. They are dangerous, huh? Aren't they dangerous? First of all, there's this white-haired guy. (...) Did you see him fighting Kō under water? I got touched by that fight. (...) White haired guy is also strong, but recently that four eyes changed too, right?" * (About Chika) "What we have left is of course her, Tamakoma Second's girl. She is small and cute." * (Discussing the new Cafeteria Menu) "Tuna fish pork cutlet rice is hella good. (...) "Tuna," "pork cutlet," "rice." It's impossible for these things to go together and not be good!" * (After Minamisawa is taken out) "Hey, hey... We shouldn't have one of our own taken out at the very beginning of the match. Our quirk is that we're a four-man unit. If we lose one, we'll have nothing besides Oki's popularity with girls." * (When Oki) "Don't be stupid. Look at me, how am I supposed to go after a little girl like that and chop at her with this face? You have that handsome aura about you, so you'll be forgiven no matter what you do." Trivia * literally means "expert, master, adept", while means "raw piece". * Jin referred to Ikoma as "Ikomacchi". The "cchi" in the end of a name is used as a cute nickname, usually between friends. * Like the rest of his teammates (with the exception of Minamisawa), he speaks in . * He likes girls, eateries' new menus, soccer, and eggplant curry. References Navigation Category:Tatsuhito Ikoma Category:Border Category:Combatant Category:Characters Category:Border Combatants Category:Attacker Category:Ikoma Unit Category:B-rank Category:Alive